


Not every scar is a bad thing.

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Comfort for the archer, F/M, Fluff, He needs a bit of love, I don't know what else to tag this with, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: When things don't go exactly as planned, Hanzo has to move fast to make it to you before everything goes south. He doesn't quite make it in time to get you out unharmed.





	Not every scar is a bad thing.

You had just been doing a canvasing assignment. Nothing was supposed to actually pop up.

The mission only required two people, so you got sent in with Hanzo. He would give you support from somewhere high up while you went in and saw what there was to see.

Only, there were Talon operatives there. And they were surprised to see you, which was the only reason you weren’t dead.

You had managed to take out 4 of the 8 operatives milling about before they could really retaliate.

You didn’t have time to yell at Hanzo, he only heard the sounds of skirmish through your comm.

You didn’t stand a chance, and they overpowered you very quickly.

“What’s a sweet thing like you doing in these parts, huh?” One of the remaining Talon members grabbed your chin as you sat tied up.

“Eat shit!” You spat out, spitting on his face. He backhanded you into the dirt, wiping off his face.

Just as he was winding up to kick you, an arrow pierced his chest, and then in rapid succession, the other three’s.

You coughed into the dirt, a bit of blood coming from your cut lip.

“Hanzo… ugh… thanks.” You were trying to get yourself sitting, but with your hands behind your back you could only get on your stomach or side.

You were sure your face was a dirty mess, and your lip throbbed painfully. You could have sworn you felt something trickling, but it might be your imagination.

Soft footsteps informed you that Hanzo had found you, and the gentle hands removing the bindings on you brought you sudden comfort.

He pulled you into a sitting position with a word, and you were face to face with this quiet man.

His face pinched up for a moment when he looked at you. “I know, I’ve looked better, right?” You were trying to laugh off the fact you could have died if he hadn’t been as good as he was.

He took on a pained expression before looking down. “That’s not it…” His voice was so low, you almost didn’t hear him despite sitting right next to him.

“Hey, it’s fine. It’s all part of the job, right? So what, my face wasn’t that pretty to begin with, at least I have a scar with a cool story now.” You were always really bad at serious situations that weren’t dangerous.

He looked up, almost glaring into your soul. “You’re face is beautiful, and I couldn’t stop them before they hurt you.” He seemed angry with himself, but you could help the blush that crept up your neck to your ears.

“I… Hanzo.” You really didn’t know what to say. You had always admired the archer, and had poured over his tattoo after politely getting his permission. You had even run your fingers along it, in awe at the intricate detail.

You hadn’t known he had been looking at you the same way.

He pulled a small kerchief from somewhere and started to gently wipe at your face.

“I am sorry I was not faster… better. Your face will scar, and that… makes me sad.” He had gently dabbed at your mouth, removing the blood and grime.

Your eyes were misting a little, and you couldn’t help the pout. “It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have said anything to them. I made them angry, it’s the only reason they hit me.”

You had reached up, stilling his hand by holding it. You met his gaze, smiling softly. “It’s not your fault, Hanzo. You saved my life.”

The air was thick with silence before he suddenly leaned forward and kissed you as gently as he could.

It only lasted a moment before he hastily pulled away.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done tha-” You cut him off by kissing his cheek.

“It’s ok. It was nice. Maybe we could do it again when my lip isn’t bleeding?” You took the kerchief from him and wiped away the tiny spot on his chin.

It was now his turn to blush before looking at you, and then away again.

“I do not deserve this.” His voice was so full of pain and doubt.

“Yes, you do.” Your gently cupped his cheek, stroking your fingers against his skin. “And so do I.”

You touched your forehead to his, smiling at him. He took a long moment to worry before finally giving a very small smile back.

“If you really think so…” His voice sounded less sure than your own, but he seemed willing to try and believe you.

Something about the beautiful, broken man drew you to him. And you were grateful he felt the same way you did.


End file.
